<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WYBM by iwz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726296">WYBM</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwz/pseuds/iwz'>iwz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining?, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwz/pseuds/iwz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Will you be mine?”</p><p>“I have told you a countless time, no.”</p><p>He shrugs, letting out a defeated sigh. Standing from his original place, he tucks both of his hands in either side of the pocket of his jeans. He turned his head sideways, clicking his tongue.</p><p>“I’ll ask again tomorrow then.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>WYBM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Still?”</p><p>His brother asked, eyes focused on the food he was preparing.</p><p>“Yes.” Atsumu answered nonchalantly as if it was a question he was tired of hearing. The man is seating at the table where his brother was preparing. Now and then he would sneakily grab leftovers or snacks without the permission of the other one, earning a smack every time he is caught.</p><p>“What was that for?” He whined as he combs the part of his head where his brother hit him. For a grown man, he was fuming like a child.</p><p>“If you act like that, you really aren’t going to get that ‘yes’ from him easily.” Said the other one.</p><p>“Even if I didn’t I still wouldn’t stand a chance.” Said Atsumu, replying so casually that it sounds like he wasn’t affected by the absurd pining he has over that person.</p><p>It has been six years since he decided to pursue a man named Sakusa Kiyoomi</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was late in the afternoon after he finished serving his spikes, their coach called for a break. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As he sips the water bottle given by their manager, the loud conversation between his coach and an unknown group of people caught his attention. It annoyed him. he was tired, sleepy, and hungry. everything exasperated him at this point and the group being so loud made his mood gloomier than usual.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was about to look away when a certain curly haired man caught his attention. He was wearing a mask and obviously looks like he’s in pain having to communicate and interact with people he doesn’t like. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>His rest was disturbed by the loud peeping noise from the whistle his coach blew. another set of spikes, again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Contrary to what their routine is, their coach suddenly announced a practice match. “So sudden?” There was an annoyance and excitement in his voice. Atsumu loved playing volleyball, it can’t be hidden. But he doesn’t like surprises.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was a match between their team and the loud group he heard earlier. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Apparently, they were from Itachiyama academy. Their coach wasn’t certain whether they will be able to visit their gym- the reason for the sudden announcement.<br/>Despite the annoyance atsumu felt, he was already in the court, glancing at the first six of the other team. Even though they were all a new sight to his eyes, one really caught his attention and somehow the person couldn’t leave his sight. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The practice match went like how it usually is. Except that, Atsumu was enchanted by the man again as it spikes the ball harshly on the ground and he couldn’t figure out whether it was the impact of the ball or the ethereal sight of his opponent that prevented him from catching the ball. He received a few reactions from his teammates, obviously annoyed by the action Atsumu did and it was mostly from his brother, Osamu. “Stay in the fucking game, dumbass.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Atsumu tried. believe him, he did try to stay in the game and convince himself not to focus on the new eye candy he had found. but I guess, it’s really hard to convince ourselves what we should do. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Itachiyama won. Though, it was a close match, beating Inarizaki with a mere four points.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was time to shake the hands of the opponent’s team and Atsumu asked why he was preparing for this when he had been doing it for the last 10 years.<br/>He obviously had no reason to be nervous over this kind of thing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He tried to compose himself, shaking the hands of the other team but to his dismay, the reason as to why he was nervous as hell wasn’t there. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The captain of the group might have noticed the sudden glance Atsumu gave to their wing spiker which made him let out a chuckle. “Sorry, he’s always like that. He’s kind of uncomfortable touching other people’s hand.” Atsumu only let out a small “oh” following with “It’s okay” as a reply to the statement of the captain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yer Interesting, huh.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was time for both teams to split as the night deepens. Atsumu felt disappointed as he wasn’t able to interact with the fellow.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But, it appears that Atsumu is in God’s favor. he saw him yet again in the locker room. The curly haired man was sitting, obviously waiting for someone.<br/>Its shirt caught his attention. he wasn’t able to properly see the surname of this particular man as he was too busy focusing on the ‘game’.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sakusa-kun, huh” he said absentmindedly, not realizing he had blurted it out loudly. It caused the said man to look at him with a concern and a hint of hostility in his eyes. “Ah, my apologies. I didn’t caught your name earlier and I didn’t realized I spoke out loud.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The other one only said “sure” with a hint of coldness and unsure tone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you taken?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Excuse me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Excused.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The latter raised a brow, getting annoyed with the opponent’s setter. He couldn’t figure out whether he is straightforward or just a jerk who doesn’t mind what he says. The former couldn’t help but to chuckle as he probably made the man act more hostile than he was before. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m just curious.” Said Atsumu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why would you be?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because I don’t like pursuing a person who already has a lover.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa was initially surprised. For a cocky person like him, he seems to be better than most people he had interacted with. But what made him forget that thought was the certain word the other one had said. Pursue? Meaning he likes him? He didn’t want to assume but he also couldn’t look for other reason. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why? Do you like me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Maybe? Maybe not?” Fuckhead, Sakusa thought. Maybe he was another guy who would pursue other people by means of entertainment and not actually liking them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then you’re wasting your ti-” He was cut off by Atsumu, “By not I mean, I think I’m only interested. Like is a strong word don’t ya think? I may look like one but I am not that fast.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em>Sakusa was about to reply when Komori came out of the shower who is currently rubbing his wet hair with a towel. “Oh, you guys are friends?” His cousin asked in which Sakusa immediately denied. His cousin didn’t have much reaction. He was used to seeing Sakusa being approached by random people. </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then stop looking like that. You’re probably scaring him you know? You might leave an impression that Itachiyama members are intimidating.” Said Komori, obviously trying to piss his cousin off. “By the way, Motoya Komori, Kiyoomi’s cousin.” Before Sakusa could even react to his first statement, he introduced himself to the guy seated across him, offering a hand in which Atsumu shaked respectively. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Atsumu Miya.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, I know you. How could I not? You’re probably the greatest setter in our generation. Though I did not expect you’d approach this bummer.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, that’s fluttering. Though, how come your cousin doesn’t know me?” Komori couldn’t help but chuckle by Atsumu’s question.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Nothing interests him except volleyball and cleaning.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The day ended and they bid their goodbyes. Motoya had to nab his cousin to say his goodbye which made Sakusa roll his eyes in annoyance before saying a quick “Bye”. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Atsumu couldn’t help but chuckle. He indeed is interesting. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Days had passed and Atsumu grew much busier with all the competition and school works he had to do. It was the only thing that’s on his mind except, the interesting fellow would be in his mind every now and then.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>The last time he had seen him was the practice match. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yet again, God seem to favor him too much as he heard he’s invited to a training camp and Sakusa is also coming. He never forgot to thank the gods before sleeping.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“We meet again Sakusa-kun.” Atsumu said, releasing a hint of playfulness as he greeted him. Sakusa only hissed and pretended as if he didn’t know the fellow. “That hurts my feelings, ya know?” He whined but didn’t get much attention from the other one. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The training camp was a blessing. He learned a lot of things from Sakusa and with the help of Komori, who is also invited to the training camp, he was able to share a conversation between the two of them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The last day of the camp has arrived. The coaches were saying their acknowledgements and pep talks before dismissing everyone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Atsumu was bidding his goodbye to everyone. His friendly and playful nature caused him to have a lot of friends from the camp. The only one he hasn’t greeted with goodbye was Sakusa. He immediately went where the curly one was and found him disinfecting his hands with an alcohol spray. Before going to Sakusa, the blonde wanted to shake his hand which is why he too had an alcohol in his pocket. “Omi-kun! If I spray my hands with this will ya shake hands with me?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa doesn’t know if he’s going to react with the nickname Atsumu had given or the question which obviously had the answer no. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Atsumu made a smug look and took his spray, pointing it to his hands while still looking to the other male. “This is also the brand you use right? Now if I spray it like thi-”<br/>Atsumu’s words were cut off when he sprayed it to his eyes instead of his hands. He curses himself a few times before trying to rub the alcohol off. It annoyed him, but the annoyance subsided when he heard Sakusa chuckle by the embarrassing act he did. Because of the sudden sight he saw, he suddenly blurted out,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Will you be mine?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It caught Sakusa off-guard. How come this man is asking him to be his when he failed to impress him and made a fool out of himself seconds ago? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Atsumu felt disheartened but he also couldn’t help but to be amazed by himself. Where did he get the balls to ask him that? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The next time I see you then, maybe you’ll change your mind.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Years had passed and Atsumu had already graduated. Throughout the years he never find anyone interesting and his Omi was the only person bugging his mind as he grew more stronger in the court. They would sometimes meet in an official match but their interaction was only limited to an eye to eye contact as both of them are too busy. Their match schedule mostly overlapped and Atsumu whined as he didn’t get to watch any of Itachiyama’s matches. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As Atsumu decided to pursue Volleyball as his career, it was a bliss for him when he found out that he’s teammate with Sakusa. It almost sound unreal and he thanked the gods every night for giving him such wonderful blessing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>He couldn’t wait to annoy the hell out of the person he likes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sakusa on the other hand, felt like dying. He now has to endure Atsumu for how many years and it’s going to be a pain in the ass. Despite the complaints he have, he didn’t paid much attention to it. He’ll learn to cope with Miya anyway. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ever since they started training together, Atsumu would ask Sakusa everyday and the latter would have the same initial response.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Will you be mine, Omi-kun?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I told you, no.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It wasn’t new to the team. At first it did surprised them but they had grew accustomed to Atsumu’s pining over their teammate. Most of the time they would ask Atsumu when he will give up and every time he is asked he would reply “never”. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But Atsumu wouldn’t deny that he doesn’t feel disheartened most of the time. He has this façade of laughing the rejection off even though it saddens him inside. But he likes Omi, and he pursues the things he likes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Will you be mine?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I have told you a countless time, no.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He shrugs, letting out a defeated sigh. He moved from his original place, tucking both of his hands in either side of the pocket of his jeans. he turned his head sideways, clicking his tongue.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’ll ask again tomorrow then.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Growing up he didn’t have too many dreams. When he found out about volleyball, he fell in love instantly and decided to pursue it in a young age without being interested in other sports or career. He didn’t have anything that interested him except volleyball. So when this certain wing spiker caught his attention, his immediate thought was to pursue him until he become his. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Usually I'd say something corny but my head's drained out. Will you be mine?" Atsumu asked with grin.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Miya, how many times are you going to ask me? You're making me uncomfortable."</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Atsumu didn't expected that response. He's used to any other reply except this. It's the first. He was shocked and had to pause for a few seconds before shifting to his usual goofy self.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Haha, I'm sorry Omi-kun!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Komori would always say, he’d soften out in no time. Just keep trying. Those words would always motivate him for the last years but he felt like it was slowly losing its effect.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>Do I?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do I really stand a chance?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or maybe I’m just making a fool out of myself? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe Sakusa doesn’t like him at all and is only keeping up with him because they are teammates. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He felt angry at himself. Of course, maybe that’s how Sakusa feel. Maybe after all this time he felt uncomfortable by the things he would repeatedly do. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Still, he finds himself asking Sakusa the same question again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“WYBM”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Atsumu said the letters out loud, confusing Sakusa who was seated beside him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Will You Be Mine?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The confused look the latter had was replaced with an annoyed look, the face Atsumu knows too well. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“No.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“That’s enough asking for a lifetime don’t you think?” Osamu asked who is now cleaning the utensils after finishing the food he was preparing.</p><p>“Just a bit more, Samu, he’ll say yes.” Atsumu replied, still persistent as ever. His brother couldn’t help but to sigh. <em>I hope you wouldn’t get your heart broken over this,</em> Osamu thought. “Anyways, thanks for the onigiri! You’re the best onigiri maker in this town.”</p><p>“Stop complimenting me. This is a gift for Sakusa, right? You should’ve made it yourself.”</p><p>Atsumu made a shocked expression. “How could you not recognize all the chopping I did? I even cut myself because of that!” He said, looking like he had just received the meanest thing his brother could say.</p><p>Osamu only look at him boringly and sighed. “You cut yourself because you were too excited thinking about Sakusa eating it. Why are you trying to blame it on me?”</p><p>“Yer mean. I told you, I’m going to help at the onigiri store for free because of this.”</p><p>“Whatever pleases you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The day passed and it was Sakusa’s birthday. Atsumu would curse himself for being too excited about giving Sakusa the onigiri as present. Komori organized a surprise party for his cousin and limited people were invited.</p><p>Before making his way to the place Komori said to go, he bought a kit full of disinfecting materials which he found yesterday when he went out to buy the ingredients for the onigiri. He was supposed to buy it but unfortunately, he didn’t have enough money with him.</p><p>He bought the kit and a gift bag to put the presents in before he hurriedly went to the place. It wasn’t new or anything. He had been giving Omi presents every time his birthday pass and he would rejoice every time Omi would give him a small smile whenever he hands his present.</p><p>He doesn’t understand why he felt so excited. Maybe because it was the first time Komori held a surprise party? Or that it was his first time giving Omi a gift he helped in creating one. He doesn’t know. All he knows is that he is already feeling the adrenaline rush in his body.</p><p>He was near the place when Komori suddenly called and asked him to buy candles for the cake. There was a café nearby and he silently prayed that they are selling candles. He went in and ask the cashier if they are selling and he successfully bought them. He felt proud and told himself how lucky he is to spot the café.</p><p>Or is he lucky?</p><p>Just as he was about to leave, he saw a familiar figure seating at the corner of the café. Omi? He thought to himself. It can’t be. There’s a lot of people in the café and Omi would refuse to go here.</p><p>He decided to shrug it off and exited the café. Before leaving, he took another glance at the familiar figure and that’s when he realizes. It is Omi.<br/>And he was with Wakatoshi.</p><p>Atsumu’s mood felt heavy. When he first heard about the rumor he didn’t paid much attention about it. It did bother him for a bit but he concluded that Omi and Wakatoshi doesn’t even see each other often. Why would people link them? He thought it was bullshit.</p><p>And his heart sank when he saw Wakatoshi held Sakusa’s hand. In six years of pursuing, he never get to hold his hand. Even if he wanted, he fought the urge to because he respected Sakusa and what he wants. In those years, he tried his very best to not have any skinship with him because it would make him uncomfortable.<br/>Yet, how come this man is able to hold his hand so easily?</p><p>The strong façade he had been keeping was slowly getting shattered. The anxiety building up in his head was disturbed when Komori called again, asking where he was and that Sakusa would be there any minute. I doubt that. Atsumu thought. He told Komori he’s near and ended the call.</p><p>He took a last glance and walked away, ignoring the fact that he was close to crying.</p><p>Once he arrived at the place, he gave the candles to Komori and sat in a random seat. With his head full of thoughts, he didn’t even realize that Shoyo was calling him. His teammate was gesturing that he should be in position because Sakusa is arriving.</p><p>He complied. After a few minutes, Sakusa was surprised with loud noises and greetings of happy bithdays. Usually, Atsumu would be the very first to greet him but he stood very far from him.</p><p>Sakusa looked annoyed but. he is overwhelmed and did not expected the surprise. He was definitely grateful because it did not include a lot of people and it was only some of his close friends. Though, something was off.</p><p>He glanced at Atsumu who is now seated near the window. Sakusa doesn’t know whether he had been there for a while or that Atsumu greeted him and he didn’t noticed. He seemed to be busy staring outside.</p><p>Even after all the anxiety that resurfaced in Atsumu’s mind, he thought he shouldn’t conclude much about it. Maybe they are close friends that’s why Omi let him hold his hand. Yes. It could be that.</p><p>Atsumu was ready to greet Sakusa loudly and boast about the gift when Wakatoshi entered the room. Sakusa introduced him and Komori seem to enjoy teasing the two. Unlike when Komori would tease Atsumu to Sakusa, the latter would always hiss and look annoyed. But when he is teased to Wakatoshi he doesn’t mind at all.</p><p>He wasn’t enjoying it anymore. It was too much for him. He didn’t want to ruin the party so he messaged his twin, asking to call him and say that I should go home since an emergency happened. Osamu was confused but he didn’t bother to question his brother anymore because he knows when his brother is serious or goofing around.<br/>When Atsumu received the call, he immediately acted as if he was surprised which caught his teammates attention. He scratches his head, giving sheepish smile. “Sorry it looks like I have to go. My brother said there’s an emergency.” He received a lot of disappointed reactions but they didn’t really held Atsumu back either because they are aware it’s an important matter.</p><p> </p><p>Before leaving the room, he approaches Sakusa first and gave his gift. <em>Last</em></p><p>“Happy birthday Omi-kun! Will you be mine?”</p><p>Sakusa laughed it off and received the gift with both of his hands.</p><p>“You’re still asking Miya?” He chuckled. “Thanks for the gift.”</p><p>Atsumu also chuckled, staring intently at Sakusa’s eyes and giving him the sincerest smile he can give.</p><p>“Happy birthday, my love.” He greeted him once again and it caught Sakusa off guard. If Atsumu had only look for longer, he would have caught the panicking expression of Sakusa and how red his ears had become.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu, on his way out, felt like he was about to burst into tears. He messaged his brother to prepare a few beers and maybe have a long conversation. It doesn’t matter to Atsumu. All he wanted was to be intoxicated with the liquor.</p><p>When he arrived a few cans of beer was set out in a table, his brother even made him an onigiri which made him chuckle because he remembers Sakusa again. He sighs. Now he cannot eat onigiri without remembering his love for six years.</p><p>Osamu didn’t talk. He just gave his brother an opened can and sat at the other end of the table. Atsumu didn’t waste anytime chugging the beer down, the liquor tasting better than usual because he just got his heart broken.</p><p>“Yer right. I guess I didn’t stand a chance after all.”</p><p>“Got rejected for real now?”</p><p>Atsumu laughed loudly as if it was the funniest thing he had heard. “It’s much better that way.” He laughed once again. “I would’ve preferred it that way.”</p><p>“I would’ve fucking preferred it that way.”</p><p>And that’s when Atsumu finally burst into tears, burying his face in his hands as he let out loud sobs. Osamu sat next to Atsumu and held his brother in his chest, patting his back as he prevents himself from breaking down too. He watched his brother get rejected many times and he didn’t see him cry like this. Heck, it was even the first time. It caught him by surprise and seeing how deeply hurt his twin is, he couldn’t help but feel like crying too.</p><p>After half an hour, Atsumu pulled himself together and chuckled. “I’m sorry Samu, I’m older than you yet you seem like my older brother.”</p><p>Osamu couldn’t help but to laugh. “We’re only minutes apart, dumbass.” He sighed, still holding his brother. “You could cry for hours and I’ll comfort you for hours. It’s annoying but I would stay until you’re okay. So, don’t feel bad because you’re like this.”</p><p>“Stop saying weird things, it’s creepy.” Atsumu replied, getting a smack from his brother after saying it.</p><p>“You just can’t be serious for one second, can’t you?”</p><p>“Maybe that’s why Omi didn’t want me.”</p><p>Atsumu earned another smack from Osamu again in which he complained and asked if that was necessary.</p><p>“You’re concluding things for yourself.”</p><p>Atsumu felt tired, if he wasn’t he would’ve argued with his brother longer. Instead, he apologized and told Osamu he’d take a nap first. All the crying he did made him more tired and he just wants to rest badly. He went to his room and dropped himself on the bed. His thoughts full once again but he chose to ignore it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu woke up with a headache and it’s worst than usual. He cursed himself when he remembered they have training this afternoon. He is currently trying to drag his body to the kitchen to drink water and hope that there is still some medication for headache.</p><p>Osamu was already awake and he noticed his brother’s flimsy movement. “There’s medicine in the table along with some soup. Sober yourself up, you have a training later if you forgot.”</p><p>He thanked Osamu in his head and ate what his brother had prepared for him.</p><p>He was drinking water when it hit him.</p><p>I have to see him later.</p><p>He knew he couldn’t skip training because matches are right around the corner and his coach would definitely scold him if he tries to.</p><p>Besides, why would he feel nervous? It’s not like Sakusa would be indifferent to him. It was just him who would feel uncomfortable.</p><p>Typical Atsumu, he had brushed the thought over and hoped for the best. He was still in pain that he refuses to think about it any further.</p><p>He spent his time thinking about the whole situation he is in. He liked, no he loved Sakusa Kiyoomi for real and for so long. He couldn’t even imagine himself liking another person. Sometimes, he couldn’t breathe with the thought of Kiyoomi belonging to someone else. It pained him physically. But, loving him was tiring. It felt like a dead end. As if chasing the light of a dead star. It was draining the hell out of him no matter how he tries to deny it. He couldn’t help but to remember his brother’s words: “<em>Loving someone, yes, it’s necessary to fight for them. But loving someone also means you’re willing to let go, you know? That’s the bravest kind of love for me, Tsum. Having the courage to let go of someone especially if it’s for the sake of their happiness and having the courage to let go because you finally realized your importance and worth, that's one of the purest form of love.</em>”</p><p>Maybe, finally, he’d move on from Sakusa starting from now on.</p><p> </p><p>The hour had come where he needs to attend the training. If it wasn’t for Osamu who had pushed him outside their dormitory, he wouldn’t have left the house at all.</p><p>“Would you still ask him?” Osamu asked, leaning his head against the side of the door.</p><p>Atsumu had a quick pause before saying, “I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Their usual training begun but Bokuto and Shoyo was creeped out at Atsumu. He didn’t annoy anyone in the group. If anything, he was behaving quietly like an introverted person and would only speak whenever their coach would ask him something. Sakusa and their other teammate started to feel the weird vibe from Atsumu. It isn’t like him at all.</p><p>Sakusa decided to approach him after the training finished. He went to Atsumu who is currently fixing the stuff in his bag. When Sakusa spoke, Atsumu whimpered and immediately followed it with a sorry. “Sakusa-kun? Is there a problem?”</p><p> </p><p>Hm. <em>Sakusa.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Miya? Are you alright? You seemed tense.” Atsumu laughed which obviously sounded fake in Sakusa’s ears but he pretended not to notice.</p><p>“Yes. I’m just tired.” Atsumu grabbed his gym bag. “I’ll get going first then.”</p><p>Sakusa grabbed his arm, Atsumu looking back with a shocked yet tensed look in his face. “You’re-” Sakusa swallowed a lump, “You’re not going to ask me…?”</p><p>Atsumu had a blank look on his face which was immediately replaced with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Sakusa-kun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will you feel more comfortable now that I have decided to stop asking you to be mine?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:p</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>